Hi-Potion
The Hi-Potion , sometimes translated as Potion and Cure2, is a recurring healing item in the series. It recovers HP, usually more than a Potion, but less than an X-Potion. Appearances Final Fantasy Hi-Potions did not appear until the Dawn of Souls remake. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III With the Scholar job class in the 3D remake, Hi-Potions restore up to 1,000 HP. Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Hi-Potions are also a Mix result by mixing either Hi-Potion x2 or a Hi-Potion with Holy Water. Final Fantasy VI Hi-Potion is also used as an enemy ability by Dadaluma, Magic Urn, Guardian, Harvester, and Kefka. Final Fantasy VII Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Hi-Potions restore 500 HP. They can be bought for 500 Rank Points. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Hi-Potions restore up to 50% of Zack's maximum HP, though they cannot restore more than 9999 HP per use. They can only be bought from Research Dept. QMC+ for 500 gil or can be dropped or stolen from various enemies. Using 10 in Materia Fusion will result in HP+10%. Hi-Potion can also be used as an enemy ability by Captain, Combatant, Corporal, Ensign, Guard, Shinra Troop, Sergeant Major, Special Ops Officer, and Warrant Officer. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Hi-Potions restore 700 HP and are available from the start of the game for 300 gil. Vincent can carry up to two Hi-Potions at one time. Final Fantasy VIII Hi-Potions can be upgraded to a Hi-Potion+ with Med-Up ability from Alexander. They restore 2,000 HP to a single party member. They can also be obtained, though only with a 1/18 chance, through Angelo Search, and from the 11th Floor card player in D-District Prison for 1/16 chance. Hi-Potions are also used as enemy abilities by Fujin (1st fight), Raijin (2nd fight), and Seifer (2nd fight). Final Fantasy IX Dagger, Eiko, Freya, and Steiner can use the "Chemist" support ability to double the effect, restoring 900 HP in battle. Final Fantasy X Hi-Potion is also used as an enemy ability by Guado Guardian in the boss battle with Seymour. Final Fantasy X-2 Hi-Potion is the second level healing item. Hi-Potion is also used as an enemy ability by Blackguard, League Warrior, Lucil, Ruffian, and Yaibal. In addition, the enemy Hrimthurs uses the ability Hidden Hi-Potion when Oversouled, which functions identically to Hi-Potion. Final Fantasy XI :Main: Hi-Potion in FFXIclopedia Hi-Potions can be obtained a variety of different ways, including crafting, purchase from an NPC vendor, or as rewards for special events like Assault or Burning Circle fights. There are four different varieties of Hi-Potions: Hi-Potions, Hi-Potions +1, Hi-Potions +2, and Hi-Potions +3. The plus amount signifies a higher quality, with +3 being the best version, though other Potions exist that restore more HP. Final Fantasy XII Hi-Potion is also used as an enemy ability by Wyrdhare, Ba'Gamnan (1), and Rinok a. In the original version, Hi-Potions used by Larsa were not expended from the player's inventory. This was changed for the Zodiac versions. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Hi-Potion restores a great deal of Lightning's HP. It can be bought from General Stores for 480 gil from Day 6 on. It can be used in and out of battle. Final Fantasy XIV Hi-Potions are subject to a cooldown timer shared between all items. Final Fantasy XV Hi-Potion is a second-tier healing item available to purchase from all convenience stores, and they can be found as a randomized field collectible in all regions. They are more effective than Potions (with a price to match), and less effective than X-Potions and Mega-Potions. They are always available and are not locked behind story progress. It restores 1000 HP and can restore an ally from "Danger" status, though it does not restore any lost maximum HP sustained from daemons and in the aforementioned state. Like all healing items, Hi-Potions are a name brand of energy drink or soda that Noctis can imbue with power from the Lucian Crystal to give them the magical property of healing. In that regard, healing items can be considered closer to a modern iteration of the "Cure" and "Raise" spell families, which are absent. The Good Chamberlain accessory for Ignis has him use a Hi-Potion on Noctis when Noctis's HP falls below half. Final Fantasy Tactics The ability required to use it can be learned from the Chemist job for 200 JP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Hi-Potions have a Magic Power of 60 and are Holy elemental. The Magic Power is only used when using a Hi-Potion on an Undead. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Type-0 Hi-Potions restore 100% of the target's HP. They can be bought from Orderly shops after "The Clash on Big Bridge" and are a reward for many Free Time Events. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Legend III Cure2 recovers 100 points of HP to one character. It can be bought for 150 GP at Talon, Dwelg Town, Elan (Past and Future), Floatland Town, Knaya, Lae, Muu (Past, Present, and Future), New Dharm, Porle, Viper City, and Zhakal. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Hi-Potions can be bought for 40 G at various shops, starting in Urbeth, as well as dropped from various enemies. It can be stolen from Mimic, Geri, and Freki, and found in several locations. Hi-Potions heal for 80 HP. Bravely Default Hi-Potions restore 500 HP to the target. They can be bought for 150 pg from Ancheim, Comrade, Florem, Grandship, Hartschild, Starkfort, Eternia, Adventurer (Norende Village Trader Shop Lv. 5). They can be found in Norende Ravine, Anchiem, Temple of Wind, Vestment Cave, Grand Mill Works, Miasma Woods, Temple of Water, Florem Gardens, Witherwood, Mount Fragmentum, Twilight Ruins, and Starkfort, or dropped from Barras (prologue), Land Turtle, and Legion Impaler (ch 5). It is also be a reward for completing Tutorial Quests. Poison Hi-Potion is an enemy ability used by Qada that deals 1000 damage and poisons the target (100% chance). When used in compounding: * Hi-Potion + Remedy = Remedy * Hi-Potion + Hi-Potion = Hi-Potion * Hi-Potion + Elixir = Elixir * Hi-Potion + Megalixir = Megalixir * Hi-Potion + Antidote = Cure Poison * Hi-Potion + Phoenix Down = Resurrect * Hi-Potion + Eye Drops = Cure Blind * Hi-Potion + Echo Herbs = Cure Silence * Hi-Potion + Wakeup Bell = Cure Sleep * Hi-Potion + Balsam = Cure Dread * Hi-Potion + Potion = Water of Life * Hi-Potion + Ether = Quarter Elixir * Hi-Potion + X-Potion = Font of Life Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Hi potions restore one's HP by 500. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hi-Potion activates when a character's HP falls below 15%, and restores 50% of their HP. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hi-Potion is a healing item that can be equipped or used manually (Quest Medleys only). It is used when HP drops below 15% and restores 50% of HP gauge. When used in Quest Medleys and restores 50% of the HP gauge. It can be obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade A Hi-Potion restores 50% of the character's LP. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Hi-Potions may drop after the last enemy in a round has been defeated. A Hi-Potion instantly restores 25% of all party members' maximum HP. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Hi-Potions restore 100 HP. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Hi-Potion (also called Full Tonic) is a consumable item which restores 500 HP of a single party member. Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Hi-Potion appears as an item within the Forsaken Dungeon. It restores 128 HP and can be bought for 150 gil at the Merchant's Shop. The Hi-Potion is a special item and the player will only obtain three. Gallery Hi-Potion FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII_Hi-Potion.png|''Final Fantasy III. FFIV PSP Hi-Potion.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Hipotion.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Hi-Potion Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFVI iOS Hi-Potion.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Hi-Potion.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Hi-Potion.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Hi-Potion.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Hi-Potion Icon.png|Hi-Potion icon in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Hi-Potion.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Hi-Potion.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Hi-Potion.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Hi-Potion.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Hi-Potion.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Hi-Potion.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Hi-Potion.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFT4HoL Hi-Potion Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Hi-Potion.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Hi-Potion Icon.png|Item icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Hi-Potion.png|Ability version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Hi-Potion.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFBE Hi-Potion.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Hi-Potion EA.png|Hi-Potion used by an enemy in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Hi-Potion.png|''World of Final Fantasy. Etymology Trivia * Square Enix sells a drink called "High Potion" in their cafe known as Artnia, in reference to the item in the ''Final Fantasy series. It contains fresh mint, lime, honey and ginger ale. Category:Recovery items Category:Items in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities de:Hi-Potion